Vollkommenheit
by The Emo and the Psycho
Summary: The traitors have arrived in Hueco Mundo and collaborated an invasion with the help of Aizen and his Espada, but they have a plan of their own. What could they be planning? Read in order to find out. There might be a pairing, we don't know yet.


**_Kurai's Perspective_**

I arrived in Hueco Mundo, the strange world that was like a dessert in the real world, except the sand was white, the sky seemed a bit grey, and the trees appeared to be white and crystal-like rather than green cacti. I looked around, looking at the world I was now in with amazement.

I acted like I never knew that such a world existed, even though I was here once before. I still liked how it looked compared to all the colors of the real world and the Soul Society. Its like a dream come true… an eternal night. Aside from that though, I remember that I nearly killed so many, leaving them to bleed.

I wonder if anyone died… Hm… Wonder how Haishin is doing within his plans… I remember that he decided to stay behind for a while… I then shook off the thought and began to wander through the wonderful world known as Hueco Mundo.

I suddenly saw two rays of lights flying in opposite directions. They seemed to be fired in the fashion of a laser. One was green, while the other was blue. After that, I began to walk towards where the lasers had originated from, and then two more just suddenly flew in my direction, flying right over my head. I sweat dropped and thought, "Wow, that was really close…"

I then felt two Spiritual Pressures that felt almost like a Shinigami's, but more of a Hollow's Spiritual Pressure. They seemed to have been clashing against each other equally, and yet it felt like one was just holding back their full power. I thought it might have been Haishin, but then again, he chose to stay behind, so it could have been anyone else that fights like we do.

I decided to wander towards that area before seeing my teacher Aizen yet again, just to see who was fighting. I ran over to the area where the Spiritual Pressure felt great. The two Spiritual Pressures currently put together were about the same amount of Spiritual Pressure as mine. I could imagine them together if the other was not holding back…

"You emo fucker! I am going to fucking kill you!" one yelled. The voice seemed to be like that of a psychopathic murderer's, probably more murderous than Kenpachi's voice. I then thought in my mind about how Kenpachi's voice sounded to make a comparison between the two though I seemingly did not truly care.

I remembered when Kenpachi was killing several Menos Grandes in Soul Society, remembering that he blew up around 20 buildings while screaming, "I WANNA FIGHT YOU! AND THEN I WANNA FIGHT YOU!" More and more Menos toppled over, barely even scratching the savage man. He seemed to have overpowered every Menos but then again, that is to be expected of a psycho murderer...

As Mayuri Kurotsuchi would say, he literally brings new meaning to the words 'psycho' and 'barbarian'… Ding, ding, ding… Kenpachi is the winner of 'Who's the Bigger Psychopath' contest… Now then, these two were trying to kill each other strangely.

One had strange, green-colored emo tattoos down their eyes and had green eye lids. His skin was the color of pale white, and his bone-like part on his head was shaped like a single horn. He was wearing a white version of the Shinigami's Shihakusho… He had black hair and seemed to swing his arms and katana in a very unemotional manner, as if without care.

As for the other guy though, he seemed to be more of an animal compared to the emo-looking one. He had a bone-like part on his face that was the shape of fangs from a possible feline creature. His eyes were cyan blue, and he had strange marks on the sides of his eyes, stretching to where his sideburns were located. This person wore the same white Shihakusho, just like the other one. He swung with complete savagery, and he stopped moving as soon as he was far away from the emo one.

He placed his free hand on the flat edge of the blade and clawed at it slightly with his free hand. The blade then began to glow blue as his Spiritual Pressure began to skyrocket. Luckily, I was able to still stand against it even though it began to rise. "GRIND! PANTERA!" he yelled as his hand reached all the way to the tip of the blade. A large explosion occurred, covering his whole body.

The other just sighed and said, "I suppose if you will release, then I will not be holding back any longer…" His Spiritual Pressure began to skyrocket as well, the held back Spiritual Pressure becoming as equal as mine. He glowed a green incandescence as he watched the smoke beginning to clear away from his masqueraded opponent. He grew animalistic features.

He had gained jagged teeth, light blue feline ears, clawed hands, and a tail that appeared to be something that he could use as a whip! His eyes had something blue around them which connected with his hair. He looked much like a panther ready to kill the opponent now. He opened his mouth and a roar emitted from his mouth, creating sonic disturbances in the air.

The other one however seemed to have not been affected by the disturbances that pushed me back slightly. Him however, he did not even flinch or become pushed back by a centimeter, he just stood there. The other than just closed his eyes as he raised his right hand at the panther-looking person. (I think if I were to get to know him, I would call him Fluffy! He looks so fluffy!)

He pointed his index at the other and the tip of his index finger began to glow green as some Spiritual Energy began to bubble at the tip of his finger. The Spiritual Energy molded first into an orb-like charge and then burst forth like a laser towards Fluffy! (NOOO, NOT FLUFFY! DAMN YOU EMO! DAMN YOU!)

Suddenly, Fluffy disappeared in a quick burst of speed, dodging the laser attack. His movements could be seen in the sand. He was moving towards the right, encircling his prey until he found the opening in which he could use to attack the emo-looking one. He then charged forward savagely and whirled around with his arms bent. Spikes then suddenly flew out from his elbows as he spun, releasing many spikes into every direction.

The emo-looking one turned around and moved his hands so fast, I could not even tell where his hands moved to. His hands were closed and his katana was sheathed. He opened his hands, revealing that he had captured most of the spikes flying at him, meanwhile several of them were all failing hits. He dropped them, and pointed his forefingers at Fluffy, charging another green laser attack. He then stopped and looked towards a different direction.

I myself looked in that direction to see my master Aizen walking towards these two. I wondered why I was feeling another Spiritual Pressure heading this way and now I know why… I immediately came out of hiding and Flash Stepped, disappearing. I then reappeared beside master Aizen. "Hello… Master Aizen…," I softly said.

Master turned around with his strange hairstyle that he left Soul Society with. I was used to him having messed up hair and glasses, so I sweat dropped when I saw him. "Oh, Kurai Ganmou. Pleasure to see you again, my student…," he then turned to the two who were fighting, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, stop playing games right now. I require you both to return to Las Noches so we may continue planning…"

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" I asked, looking at Master Aizen. I had never heard about these two names, though I did hear about Grimmjow beating up Ichigo and Ulquiorra kidnapping Orihime in his own sick, twisted way… So these were Arrancar, but one thing that did not phase me until just now… Why did they have numbers on their bodies?

"Yes, they are members of the Espada (Spanish; Sword, Japanese; Ten Swords). Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," he pointed to the panther-looking one, is La Sexto Espada; meanwhile Ulquiorra Schiffer," he pointed to the emo-looking one afterwards, "is El Cuarto Espada." He explained to me how the Espada worked and began to walk me to a strange, large castle that I did not notice previously. There began my time as a traitor and I collaborated with Aizen that Haishin would be arriving pretty soon as well, it was just a matter of time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, even if we tried to kill Tite Kubo XD_**

**_Author's Notes; This is our first chapter of our own productions. Tell us if you like it by having the common courtesy to review the first chapter._**


End file.
